ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Himmel E.O.
The Himmel E.O. is a car manufactured by German automaker Himmel. The E.O. have consistenly resembled a Porsche in all of it's appearances, taking the cues of the Porsche 993 models and the Lotus Europa in it's first appearance in Ridge Racer V, with the newer games adopting the look of Cayman/Boxster series and the Carrera GT. Ridge Racer V * Extra and Extra Oval specs are fitted with a 6-speed transmission. The fifth-generation E.O. is one of the grip cars in the game; however, despite so, the car has weak grip and a wide turning radius. This requires E.O. drivers to take corners earlier compared to most other cars. Description in Ridge Racer V (as stated by the announcer) Standard: "The E.O. is Himmel's best-selling rear-engined, rear-wheel drive coupe that features unique styling and Spartan driving manners." Extra: "This is a race-spec version of the E.O. that's been modded for high-speed competition." Ridge Racer (PSP) *'Made In': Germany *'Drift Type:' Mild *'Engine:' HO 6 Turbo *'Max RPM:' 8500 *'Length:' 182 inches *'Width:' 78 inches *'Height:' 48 inches *'Max Speed:' 161 mph *'Description:' This 6th generation E.O. inherits Himmel's traditional style and concept. Its horizontally-opposed "boxer" engine boasts both power and endurance, making this super luxury sports car one of the most desirable cars of all time. Ridge Racer 6 and 7 Ridge Racer 6 Ridge Racer 7 The E.O. returns with a new look, now featuring a facelifted front and rear end. Among its Class 2 stablemates, this car has a considerably lower top speed, but compensates for this with excellent inertia drift and nitrous charging abilities. Ridge Racer 7's iteration of the E.O. features no visual changes to its Ridge Racer 6 iteration (except for the fact that it has newer taillights and that it uses copper-colored wheels by default). However, its performance is significantly improved as it is now introduced in Class 2. Its lack of top speed is compensated with excellent nitrous performance and handling, offering balanced performance that's suitable for many courses and is therefore popular with inexperienced players. Himmel's legendary stability and grip makes the E.O. very easy to drive, and is thus a very good choice for those who do not have much experience with controlled drifting. A special Complete Machine variant is available once the player obtained 100 Manufacturer's Points with Himmel. Gallery EO Ridge Racer V by Fel1230.jpg|The first E.O, from Ridge Racer V ImgRidge Racer 74.jpg Machine04 img.jpg EO Pics RRV.jpg|Note the resemblance with the Porsche 911 EO RRV.jpg E.O PRC RR7.jpg|An E.O with a livery based on the Pac Racing Club eo.jpg|The E.O in Ridge Racer Vita Trivia * In Ridge Racer 7, if the Category 1 E.O. is combined with Druaga engine parts and Hi-Nitrous, and when used in the downhill section of the reverse layout of Downtown Rave City, it is the only car in the game that can exceed 500km/h with nitrous. * The fact that the car is always turbocharged in Ridge Racer (PSP) and onwards references the Porsche 911 Turbo models, and perhaps even the GT2 (and GT2 RS) models, as it is a high-performance, rear-wheel drive car. Moreover, it even references the RUF CTR3. * If looked closely in its Class 6 variant in Ridge Racer (PSP) as well as its sequel, on the front and rear bumpers, it seems to have badging different from that of Ridge Racer 6 and onwards. Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Ridge Racer 3D cars Category:Ridge Racer (PS VITA) cars